Akemi Nashiro
This page is currently a work in progress.. History Introduction Shadows cloak most of Akemi Nashiro's past, constantly seeking to ebb its way into her present. A conflict long stirred and erupted through her family, including some other Houses within the fray. With each passing day brought another loss; a life snuffed out or dragged into a corrupted darkness. Family Turmoil House Nashiro, alongside with their neighboring friends, the Kunlain family, long stood as a Lawful Good against conflicting parties, passing down their prideful legacy through generations to the first and only born. Such was risky, but their virtue shone bright with their chosen deity Shizuru, goddess of the sun, honor, ancestors, and swordplay. Thus, the heir of the Nashiro family was granted the nobility of the House, destined to hold and claim land as saw fit, but also a legendary weapon of their ancestors. However, before the dawning of her birth, the artifact was snatched by greedy fingers, never passed on to Akemi. To this day, its location remains unknown. But Akemi was not born into a peaceful world nor region. Many turned gleaming eyes of madness to the defenseless baby, especially those that long sought the downfall of House Nashiro. Whether through a chaotic trickery or irresistible charm, the corrupted members of other Noble Houses attempted to strangle the small and newfound life. Only one managed to be within reach: Shalina Dy'thellar, the sister of Marithea Nashrio. At first glance the woman held the baby with good intent and loving care, but the very whispers that curled from her lips sapped the life from the bundle she cradled. While it might have gone mostly unnoticed, a royal soldier of House Kunlain, tasked to watch over young Akemi, intercepted and ceased the act. Lady Dy'thellar mysteriously disappeared thereafter in a cloak of shadows. But she did not leave Akemi unharmed. Shalina's terrible magic seeped away some of the child's life essence, dulling the skin into a grayish tone on the left side of Akemi's face and leaving her blind in that eye. Some speculate it to be nothing more than the twisted touch of dark magic, believing it shall heal in time, while others fear it to be a life-long curse. Due to the actions of Lady Dy'thellar, the family was held at length from the Nashiro and no longer welcomed within their land. But even with magical protection the invaders kept prodding, one family after the other banished. It was as if all transpired against the Nashiro family for one specific reason: working together to bring about the eventual downfall. A Destined Path Noble parents fearing for the safety of their child, and refusing to abandon where they stood, Akemi was sent off to be raised in a distant village under the wing of Elder Jindu Walakee: a well known friend of the family and a highly spiritual shaman. Even before the birth of the heir to House Nashiro, the sage spoke of a vision which granted her clairvoyance of the next born's destiny: to bring an end to a centuries old conflict. To do so, Akemi would be required to commune with her ancestors for guidance along the path, but also to resurface secrets long buried, some which may lead her to artifacts of the past. Compared to Akemi's old home, the village was serene and welcoming. For once she could be at ease. Each member within the village treated the other as family, from sharing meals to even offering hospitality. Elder Walakee offered guidance, as her wise words were always held with respect above the rest, but also a healer of a large variation, from physical injuries to even curses or soothing mental illnesses. For the most part, she was the head of the village. And an inspiration to all. Many sought her spiritual teachings, others the healing methods, and some even as far as learning all Elder Walakee had to offer as Akemi did. When the time came, Akemi Nashiro was sent off on her quest to uncover the secrets of the past, but also to aid the allies she may come across in her travels so that she may discover who is truly deserving of her help, and who to avoid. Only time would tell. Appearance With fair skin and eyes like that of sky sapphires, Akemi has an almost unnatural beauty. Almost. While attractive and charming, some might be drawn away by her ghostly white hair, which seems to brighter and shimmer as she casts. The right side of the woman's face appears slightly drained of color, veering more towards a ghostly, grayish complexion, and her eye is completely white and void of sight. Her armor is worn light, an intricate robe of cloth and silk with a parted skirt to allow a better freedom of movement. Stands of thin, somewhat transparent cloth dangle from the waist, which lift into the wind as she twirls and maneuvers. Personality Charismatic and wise, Akemi is usually cherished by many of the lives she influences, even those she just met. She is an inspiration for good, but also for the ambition to succeed. Friends are treated like family, held close and dear. However, those that conflict with her alignment are held more at a distance. The downside to this is that she is sensitive and often attaches herself easily. A loss can very much break the woman, as if losing a piece of her very spirit. However, a bubbly personality helps her to move on quickly, though some speculate countless loses through generations has strengthened her recovery. Or even dulled each ache. Friends House Nashiro (Family) House Kunlain (Honored) Enemies House Dy'thellar (Hostile Enemy) Drow (Neutral Enemy) Dark Aberrations / Spirits (Neutral Enemy) Aspirations Current List: -> Search for the lost history, artifacts, etc., of her Ancestors. -> Discover why her family is in turmoil; at war within - what started the war - how to stop the conflict -> Recruit those willing to assist her in reclaiming her lost homeland - or find something that can aid her -> Remain hidden from those in search of her -> Learn about her affliction, or curse, and how to overcome it -> Bring peace to angered spirits (if possible) -> Aid her allies and keep peace between them Category:Old Lore